Baltic polar-like cyclone
Baltic polar-like cyclones, sometimes referred to as Baltipolar cyclones, are rare meteorological phenomena observed in the Baltic Sea. Due to warmer and drier conditions, polar cyclones are much less frequent in the region, with only about 100 recorded polar-like storms between 1940 and 2010. Until 2016, there was no agency officially responsible for monitoring Baltipolar formation and development. Starting with the 2016-17 season, M99 Meteorological Center has begun monitoring and naming Baltipolar storms. On average, one or two polar-like systems form in the Baltic Sea each year, usually between the months of November and January. They typically form in the Gulf of Bothnia, or less often in the Gulf of Finland or Central Baltic Sea. They also rarely form in the Southern Baltic Sea, but only about once per decade. Notable storms and impacts December 1968 An abnormally powerful polar storm formed in the Gulf of Bothnia near the coast of Sweden, and steadily moved Southeast until striking Finland and causing heavy snowfall and large amounts of damage. A front stalled near Sweden on December 3, and a disturbance separated on December 5. On December 6, the disturbance started exhibiting high snowfall levels and sub-polar characteristics. It started moving Southeastward on December 7, and strengthened into what was likely a strong polar storm or even weak polar cyclone by December 8. On December 9, it struck Finland, dumping over 30cm of snow in several spots. It then quickly dissipated on December 10. November 1973 A well studied polar-like system was observed in the Gulf of Bothnia in 1973. It formed in the Southern Gulf of Bothnia on November 25, and moved Northward until striking Sweden as a weakening system on November 29. It degenerated into a remnant low on November 30, but later contributed to the formation of a Severe Polar Cyclone that affected Greenland in December. December 1978 The Leningrad Polar Cyclone of 1978 formed in the Gulf of Finland near Tallinn, E.S.S.R., on December 18, and slowly tracked Eastward and strengthened into a polar cyclone. On December 23, it struck Leningrad, R.S.F.S.R., as a Weak Polar Cyclone, dumping heavy snowfall in the city. January 1989 A strong polar storm was observed forming in the Southern Baltic Sea and strengthening as it moved North into the Gulf of Bothnia. February 1990 An unusual polar-like storm formed in the Gulf of Finland and affected Helsinki, Finland, in February. This happened after another strong polar storm in the Gulf of Bothnia in November 1989. October 2003 A very early polar-like storm formed in the Gulf of Finland on October 22. It didn't strengthen much as it moved Westward, then Southwestward over the next few days. It was quite long-lived as it slowly moved into the Southern Baltic Sea, then made a Northward turn to strike Sweden on October 30. It then dissipated on October 31, but remnant moisture may have contributed to the formation of another polar storm in the Northern Atlantic near Iceland. Systems tracked by M99MC Starting in November 2016, M99MC began monitoring and naming Baltipolar systems. Right away two formed in 2016-17, followed by the significant Weak Polar Cyclone Candy in 2017-18. Amelia (December 2016) On December 7, a low formed in the Central Baltic Sea, and moved Eastward whilst slowly organizing. On December 9, M99MC issued an outlook giving a 50% of polar formation within the next 48 hours in the Gulf of Finland. On December 10, it exhibited enough sub-polar characteristics for M99MC to name it Sub-Polar Storm Amelia. On December 11, it took a Westward turn and began moving out of the Gulf of Finland, while becoming fully polar. It then headed Northwestward and later Northward into the Gulf of Bothnia where it weakened and was absorbed by a front on December 14. Barney (January 2017) On January 18, a trough in the Gulf of Bothnia started to organize and gain snow showers. By January 20, M99MC concluded it had gained enough organization to become a sub-polar storm, and named it Barney. It remained weak and disorganized throughout its short life, where it stalled and remained mostly stationary. It then lost most polar characteristics by January 22, when M99MC declared it a remnant low. Candy (December 2017) On December 3, a disturbance formed in the Southern Gulf of Bothnia. It slowly gained sub-polar characteristics over the next several days, eventually becoming organized enough for M99MC to designate it Sub-Polar Storm Candy on December 6. Over the next day, it rapidly moved Northward while strengthening before slowing down somewhat. On December 7, it was upgraded to a fully polar storm. It then rapidly intensified into a polar cyclone over the next 18 hours as it slowly continued Northward. It then made landfall near Umeå, Sweden midday December 8 at peak intensity, with 90mph sustained winds. Over 200cm of snow was recorded in the city and surrounding area. Subsequently, it rapidly weakened over the next 12 hours over land to a polar depression, then degenerated to a remnant low early December 9 while heading Westward across Sweden. Its remnants later reformed into Polar Storm Merry. Denny (December 2018) In mid-December 2018, M99MC began tracking a disturbance in the southern Baltic Sea. On December 23, it organized enough to be declared Subpolar Storm Denny. It became a fully polar storm the next day as it slowly headed towards Stockholm, Sweden. Denny made landfall near Värmdö, Sweden on Christmas Day. It produced 30 cm of snowfall in Stockholm as it headed northward over land. Denny emerged over the Gulf of Bothnia as a polar depression on December 27, and degenerated to a remnant low late the next day. Denny's remnants brought some snow to northern Sweden and Norway before being absorbed by an extratropical cyclone on December 31. Ellie (January 2019) In mid-January 2019, a disturbance formed in the Gulf of Bothnia. It was slow to develop, but became organized enough to be declared a subpolar storm late January 21. It marched northeastward through the Gulf of Bothnia over the next day as a not-very-well-organized system. Ellie degenerated to a remnant low right before landfall west of Kemi, Finland on January 23. The remnants brought some snowfall to Lapland before being absorbed into a front on January 24. List of Names This is a list of names used by M99MC for Baltipolar systems. The same list is continuously used over multiple years until it is exhausted, at which it loops back to the first name and uses the list again minus retirements of notable names. Category:Polar Cyclones Category:Rare storms